


Surprise, Surprise!

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Kol's a perv, Nudity, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 16





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline stepped out of the hot shower; covering herself with her cute pink towel she exited the bathroom. “AHHHHHHH! _Kol_! What the hell?”

“What is it darling?” Kol asked, stretching his arms.

“Uhm...is there a - _good_ \- reason you’re naked in my bed?!” Caroline insisted.

“There _is_ a reason, whether it’s good or not...is unclear…”

“ _Ok_? Spit it out then.” she folded her arms, waiting for his, surely dumb, explanation.

“I felt like gracing you with my wonderful presence, honestly you needed to see a proper man naked for once. I’m surprised your eyes haven’t rotted from only seeing my lesser brother naked.”

“ _That’s_ your reason?”

“Yes! I think it’s a perfectly good reason, you on the other hand - _by the look on your face_ \- seem to disagree. Hmm, well, we’re both good looking chaps, we’re also naked, why not make the best of this?” Kol concluded proudly.

Smiling at him, she picked up her phone and made a quick call “Klaus come pick up your naked brother right now!” 

Throwing her phone at Kol’s head, he swiftly dodged it, “Oh bollocks, you didn’t have to ruin the fun, now did you?”

Wind blew through the room with his arrival, “Yes, she _did._ Kol you have 5 seconds before I-”

“Way ahead of you! Till next time lovely Caroline.” Kol said, blowing her a kiss and vamping out of her room.

“Well, I am deeply sorry by my brother’s lack of decorum love, I really should start keeping him on a leash. Honestly I-” he choked on his next words, when he finally looked upon Caroline. Her bare legs right there for his viewing, her wet blonde hair framing her face...as always, she looked beautiful, and even more so when she was naked - _or almost_. Clearing his throat he controlled himself, and looked only at her face, “It won’t happen again. I _promise_.”

Crossing her arms she sighed, “I believe you, and at the same time I also know your brother well enough to know that he’ll manage to do it again - _some way, somehow_. It’s fine, it’s like a puppy got attached to me. Sure, it’s a psychotic, murderous puppy, but he won’t hurt me for fear of repercussions. And to be quite honest, he’s actually pretty easy on the eyes, I did not mind it one bit, the things I’d d-”

“Caroline! I know you’re only doing this to punish me, but please, don’t. I’ll do anything.” Klaus begged, sounding quite desperate.

She giggled, “Anything you say?”

“For you? Except listening to fantasies you have with any of my siblings, yes.”

“Then you can start by making me forget your brother, by taking your clothes off.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Klaus smirked, taking his jacket off. “Why don’t you get rid of that pesky towel as well?”

“If you’re a good boy I will, come on chop chop.”

“You little minx.” his shirt already off, he unzipped his pants, ready to throw them away.

“Sorry for interrupting, I forgot my clothes!” Kol suddenly appeared, not looking unapologetic in the slightest.

They both turned to him and screamed, “ _Kol_!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
